


Run Boy Run

by xaloe



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Memory Loss, Monster Tom, Motherly Edd, Nightmares, Pain/Fluff, Protective Tom, Self Harm, Tom sings out his feelings okay, Unethical Experimentation, abusive childhoods, agressive tord, kinda song fic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaloe/pseuds/xaloe
Summary: After 'The End', the trio of friends are not okay. Edd and Matt have been struggling a bit, but they have each other. Tom has been suffering the most, and he refuses help from the two. After some arguments about this Tom up and leaves his friends and their newly shared appartment.••Things aren't okay.Things have never been okay but Tom had accepted that long ago. But things have been changing as of late. Past memories of the verbal abuse he had received as a child came back to haunt him, as well as his recent actions with the whole Tord incident. So, he drank away his feelings, his memories, his pain.But he can't stop the pressure from building in his chest. Years of doused down power through alchohol isn't becoming enough.And the power, the emotions, the BEAST...wantsOUT.





	1. Fading Fog

 Everything was quiet now. So quiet. Tom missed Edd and Matts constantly happy energy. He brought nothing joyful to the table, so he needed their aura in his life. Without it..silence took its place. And Tom hated silence. It meant that he would get time to think, and when he started thinking, everything goes downhill. So he drinks, to make that silence grow fuzzy and his mind, completely blank.

 After dismissing Edd and Matts help he grew more and more depressed. The aching pressure inside his chest grew, and he knew what that meant. So he drank away the feeling of loneliness and the growing grief of leaving his friends without warning.

••

 Tom flopped down onto his unkept bed with a bottle of hard liquor in his hand. The drunk groaned as he rubbed his palm in his void-eye like socket. Those horrid memories had been coming back, his childhood ones. His mother had always been there for him, and had called him 'unique'. Others around the neighborhood called him 'demonic'. As did his father. His father had been highly verbally abusive, hence why he left so early in his life. But he didn't really know his father, all he remembered about him was his old rantings about his lost job. It was probably around age 6 he left..or around that time. Now his mother was a gentle and caring woman, it's really quite sad to see the good ones part so soon. She has passed around age 9..of what, he never really knew. His whole life was really blurry around then. 

 Tom hissed out curses as he willed away his forming tears, taking another large swig. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was the know-it-all punk that took no shits. And here he was, drinking away his problems in liquor and weeping like a child.

 He let out a harsh grumble and buried his face in his pillow, willing sleep to take him.

••

 The mornings light filtered in through dusty, broken shades. The spiky-haired brit woke with, you guessed it, a massive headache. What did he expect, he had finished a bottle or two last night.

 The tan man pawed his side table  in search of his checkered phone. He pulled it over with success and opened the lockscreen. A few new messages from Edd and Matt and he ignored, as usual. He read the time with squinted eyes. 

4:12am

 The literal hell.

 He didn't even have a damned nightmare why was he awake?!

 He groaned and sat up on his creaky mattress. No use in trying to go back to sleep, he already knew that was futile. His crappy ass shift at Dunkin Donuts wouldn't start until 9am. He got up on shakey legs and rubbed his empty sockets once more. His lanky body had grown even thinner due to the lack of exercise.

The brit shuffled over to his closet, grabbing his signature blue hoodie and some fitting black jeans. He let out a loud yawn and stumbled into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face of last nights mistakes. 

 He walked out feeling a little more refreshed than usual. He stood in the middle of his small appartment and stared at his door. Maybe a short walk would take his mind off the worries of..everything.

 Slipping on his checkered converse and grabbing his apartment keys he walked to the door. But his eyes caught a glimpse of his darling sitting all alone on her signature post. He pursed his lips and shrugged, grabbing Susan from her post and walking out the door, while making sure to lock the door behind him.

 He walked out into the foggy, cool, spring early morning air and picked the direction of his travels. He was heading to his second..third? favorite place to hang around; the park. At this time, nobody would be there, and it would be so nice to just go be along in the mist with his precious.

 The roads were completely empty, as well as the side walks so he pulled Susan of his shoulder and strummed a few lazy tunes. There was a sort of mental peace associated with this moment. It was a weird feeling, it's almost like your being watched, but knowing nobodies there. Being alone, but..strangely not. 

 He soon reached his destination and hopped over a few puddles of last nights rain to get to a nice high ledge to srum away his problems. The park was empty of course, and it pleased him so. 

 His voice was still a little corse from whatever last nights drinking lead to, but he cleared his throat and sung;

".. _there's time on the wall, but no ones around_.

 _his will is numb, he's half in the ground_."

 The strum of the bass drifted around the park like a halo. As well as footsteps the brit was unaware of.

" _if all we are,_

_is all we were._

_then he'll pass on,_

_without a whisper._

_and life goes on._

_and life goes on._

_and life goes on_

_and I will not, be told._

_I won't be, controlled._

_I don't want, your, cure._

_I won't be, reassured._

_I will not, be, fixed._

_Your the one, that's, sick._

_I will not, decay._

_I won't ever,_

_fade_

_away~_ "

 The sound of a gunshot rung in the musicians ears before feeling pain blossom in his neck. The only thing he remembered before his vision tunneled and blacking out was the clatter of Susan falling to the ground and more footsteps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called 'Fade Away' btw
> 
> Oh, and If you guys think Tord took him-your dead wrong ;3


	2. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehuahuahuahu, if you guys wanted to go on a little adventure in the land of pain with Tom that'll have to wait. There'll be TWISTS in the plot my dear readers!  
> >:3

••

 Tom groaned. His head hurt. His everything, hurt. What the hell happened? Where was he? What time was it? Why did his wrists..ankles..neck and head hurt so. damn. MUCH?!

 He sat up..from where ever he was sitting. He opened his empty eye sockets only to be met with a light that made him wince. His headache increased, and he flopped back down into the-dirt? Wait..

 Shaking hands felt the ground beneath him. Soil. Damp dirt and some leaves. What? He opened his eyes once more, squinting at the sun above. But the sun had been lightly filtered through crooked tree branches. He sat up, slowly this time. He rubbed his sore head and looked around. He was in a forest? But..he was he NOT here the last time he was awake? He was..he was at the park. Yeah, the park..and he was playing Susan.

...

SUSAN

 The tall brit jumped up, only to knit his brows togeather before falling back to the moist ground. His entire body shook, he felt as if he'd ran a mile-or several without stopping. He winced as he moved his hands to his sore legs, rubbing out the muscles there a little. 

He paused.

There was more muscle on his calf than he ever had. 

"...the shit...."

 He mumbled before feeling his way up his hoodie, which was a bit torn now. Under his hoodie lay a..fucking six-pack? When, in the hell did he get that? He quickly felt his arms and surely, there where large muscles there too. When, when did this happen? He had never, EVER been athletic. Sure he'd work out once in a while but he's never, even dreamt of being this buff.

Wait..that's a lie.

 But seriously, how did this happen? He was a drunken stick before that morning in the park, this kind of muscle gain seems to be from MONTHS of training. And he would surely never put up to that.

 He struggled to get to his feet once more, but when he did he wobbled violently, having to lean on a nearby tree for support. Jesus he was exaughsted. 

 The brit shuffled through the dead leaves and sprouting grass. He could hear the young voices of children nearby, so he assumed he was near a community of some kind. 

 As he neared the edge of the forest he looked down at himself. Mostly all of his clothes were a little ripped and torn, slightly covered in dirt, but still mostly okay. He dusted off his clothes and walked forwards, starting to gain some sensation in his numbed legs. 

 He looked around, the park. He was at the park. But..something was different. He didn't remember  a swing set where it is, or that sand box. They both looked fairly new. When did that happen?

 The brit shuffled along and entered the park from behind, he got a few worried, and suspicious glances from here and there, but no questions were asked. Well he did look like he crawled out of hell, so that was understandable.

 He drifted over to the last place he saw Susan, and found nothing. He had dropped her right? But why..he couldn't remember.

 The tall and now, buff man walked along, heading off to his apartment. His slow trek ended as he arrived to his cheap apartment building. There was no one up front, as usual. The guy that's supposed to be there is almost, never present. What did he expect, this was a crappy ass place. 

 He clicked his floor numbler and hopped into the elevator, and waited a minuet before stopping. The doors slid open and he shuffled out, walking to his apartment. When he arrived at his door something caught his eye. Or something's. 

 There were papers taped on his door. Many of them read, in bold letters,

RENT PAYMENT REQUIRED

PAYMENT PAST DUE

 By the end of this month, but the dates were all wrong. It was February 16th, 2017. On the papers it said by the end of MARCH. Then APRIL. Then JUNE, and JULY. 

What the fuck?

 These papers must be printed wrong, he gave his payment in LAST WEEK, how in the bloody hell could his dept be due so soon? 

Or already due..

 He seached his body from his keys, nothing. Damnit..UHG he forgot the spare was in Susan. 

" shit."

 He cursed before slamming his fist down onto the door. What the hell was going on?! He cringed at the only thought that popped up into his head. 

Edd and Matt.

 He had no money, his wallet was inside. No clothes, also inside. No car, he just didn't own one. And apparently, no apartment. At least he left Tommie bear at Edd and Matts, so he had something to be hopeful for in his daunting trip back.

 The brit groaned and pushed off the wall, starting his walk back to their old home. Edd and Matt moved back to their demolished home once the couple got some guys on the job. It had taken a year, but they got it in tip-top shape once again. He's glad they got it fixed, there were too many good memories associated with that old place..and some really bad ones.

 He had been so kept up in his head to realize he was several feet away from the house itself already. He never told Matt or Edd that he was really quite close to them and the house. If they knew they'd go off on a mad search for him, and he really needed space. He still does..but really has no other choice. He won't go back to that whole 'hobo life' thing, that rat puppet guy scared the living shit outta him.

 Tom was shaking. When had he started shaking? His body felt weak again, gravity was pulling at his legs, and made very step he took feel like lead. Anxiety ate away at his insides, his shaking getting worse. His violently shivering hand was raised to knock, but of course he hesistated. 

 They probably hate him now. He left them in their weakest moment. He feels like a traitor, a dirty traitor that betrayed his friends. Oh god he feels like Tord. Like he abandoned and broke their group apart, the pain was very real. 

 He brought his fist down onto the new door a bit harder than intended. He blamed it on the nerves. This was a moment he feared for months. He was so scared to see their faces again, how they would think of him. Would they turn him down? Probably. 

 There was some shuffling behind the door before the click of the door unlocking. It was night but he assumed it was around 7 or something, so the were most definitely still up.

The door opened to reveal a green hoodied man.

Edd.

 

"..Tom?"


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of crying, but y'all get some answers ;1

The door opened to reveal a green hoodied man.

Edd.

 

"..Tom?"

 Toms body still shook, wracked with grief and self-hatred for leaving his best, and only friends behind. Yet he still managed to push words from trembling lips.

"..h-hey Edd....long time no see. I-I'm really sorry I hadn't texted..or called....or emailed you back. I-I was just to caught up in everything that happened and I just couldn't take it! I-I abandoned you guys cuz I didn't want to depress you guys further with my l-lack of emotion..or random busts of emotions-I know that shouldnt matter but I was just really scared okay-?!-"

 Tom had been cut off from ranting louder by warm arms wrapping around his chest. He just stood there in shock, tears filling his empty voids for eyes. And before he knew it, he was being held by Edd, tears streaming down his face, sobing his heart out. Oh how he needed this. This desperate release that he wasn't ready to let out months before. But now everything came crashing down, his protective walls crumbling. 

 Edd had his own tears trickling down his round face, whispering soft and soothing nothing's in the broken mans ear.

 Matt, who had heard the desperate weeping, stumbled upon the two crying men, both kneeling in the entrance of their home. Once Matt came into arms length of the two he wrapped his lanky form around them both, cradling them all in long limbs.

 This moment lasted a long time, long enough for Tom to feel a whole lot better..about everything. He will never truly get over Tords betrayal, but the whole 'breaking off from the group' thing had been resolved, not in words but in the calm silence and emotion that leaked off the couple.

 Once Tom dried his tear-stained face he opened blurry eyes to those of his friends. Their eyes showed their forgiveness, as well as the several "it's okay, we forgive you" whispers that had left their mouths minuets before. 

 Before Edd and Matt could help each other up, Tom grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly. 

 Edd and Matt were in shock. It was so very rare that Tom accepted hugs, let alone GAVE THEM. But there was also the fact that Tom was slowly squeezing the air from their lungs. They both patted Toms shoulders several times before he got the message.

" O-Oh! Sorry guys.."

 Tom quickly released the two as they gasped for air. Shit-he has to be careful of these new freakish muscles. 

 The two men on the floor waved him off, not able to speak while taking needy gulps of air to fill their empty lungs.

Edd quickly got up and shuffled over to Tom, which was now sitting upright against the doorframe. 

" Where have you been Tom? I know that you didn't answer any emails, texts or calls I sent you-"

Tom winced at that statement.

" But it's been 5 months since your phone was disconnected. Where have you been? We couldn't reach you, couldn't find you, or was like you just disappeared!"

Tom was silent. Deathly, silent. 

5 months.

He's been MISSING, for 5 MONTHS.

 Did someone kidnap him? Who took him then?! WHY did they take him?!!? He was about to answer truthfully to Edd, but that idea sizzled out. Edd looked so worried, on the verge of crying again. He must have been so stressed..so afraid that something had happened to him..and he supposed something had. What, he had yet to learn. 

 If he told Edd he's most likely been fucking KIDNAPPED, then poor Edd would be worrying and constantly hovering over him, and the door, always watching. The poor man would not sleep until he knew his friends where safe. And Tom just couldn't have that.

" Uhmm, I went on a business trip."

Edd's eyebrow twitched.

" Thomas you work at Dunkin Doughnuts."

" Yeah but since I'm one of their best workers they upped my position and made me go check out another branch in a different country."

Yeah, nice save Tom*mental highfive*

" Hm..then why was your phone disconnected?"

" I got myself a new one, had to trash the old one cuz of some drunken guy at a nearby bar smashing it against the wall or somethin."

Damn Tom you are on a role.

 Edd hummed, but mumbled " that's a long ass business trip.." under his breath, but had seemingly dropped the situation. Tom could see Edd still confused and upset over the recent events but he was mostly happy the Tom was back.

It grew quiet as they all sat together.

Matt was the first to break the silence. 

" When did you get so st..strong?" 

Mat heaved himself up, leaning heavily on Edd as he nodded.

" Yeah Tom, there's a whole lot of muscle you got under that sweatshirt. It's kinda freaking me out cause I know you despise exercise."

" Uhh..I worked out a bit...to let off some steam ya know?"

The couple squinted their eyes at the black eyed man.

" What?! I can CHOOSE to work out if I want to, no need to get yer thongs in a twist."

Edd slowly but surely lit up like a tree on Christmas(with Tom around).

Realizatiln dawned on Tom.

" Holy shit..are you actually wearing one right now..?"

 Edd buried his burning face in Matts hoodie, and Matt was failing to keep calm. Matts own pale face had grown as red as a cherry. 

 Tom let out a bellowing belly laugh that echoed throughout the house. The couple were a mess. 

••

 After a few laughs later Tom, Matt and Edd found themselves talking over sleeping arrangements in the living room. 

" Well how long do you plan on staying..?" 

 Edd asked curiously, Tom could already feel the exited energy bubble like cola in Edd. 

Tom answered truthfully this time,

" Well..i'll actually stay as long as you'll have me. My boss kind of...fired me for drinking on the job...?" 

 That sentence was more of a question then startment, he just assumed that he indeed, lost his job. He had been gone for 5 FUCKING MONTHS without any note as to why. Besides, he used to drink on the job all the time so it was a valid answer. 

 Edd gave Tom a disappointed look and Matt shrugged, before Edd broke into one of his famous smiles. 

" And of course you can stay as long as you'd like! You can sleep on the couch until we get the spare room upstairs cleaned of Matts junk."

Edd smiled cheerfully, now that's the Edd Tom knew.

Mat gave a confused glance at Edd.

" But what about Tor-OOFS-room?! Edd what the heck? I doubt he would mind sharin-ACK?! WHY?!!?"

Edd had elbowed Matt twice now.

 Uhh..okay? That was a bit weird. The two kept talking in hushed tones and Tom grew suspicious. What where they hiding..?

" You can sleep on the couch tonight, and we'll deal with-other problems-tomorrow."

 Edd had glared over at Matt during the pause in his sentence. Why were they acting so weird? Tom grunted as he flopped down onto the new couch. He sunk into its soft fabric.

" Niccceeeeee.."

Was all he managed out before exhaustion has overtaken his body. 

 

Oh geez was he tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE LUCKY AND GET NO CLIFF HANGERS TODAY
> 
> And poor Edd, he probably had something nice planned for Matt that night :/ oh well, having someone like Tom in the house can prove to be a real cockblocker.


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change and -YOU KNOW WHO- shows up ;p + more answers, tons of info :/

-Edd's POV-

 

Edd yawned as he snuggled closer to his tall boyfriend. Dusk was drawing closer as the bright blue of the sky drained to black. Edd and Matt had gone shopping during the day, for basically anything and everything. That explained the edible glitter in the popcorn besides them. It was weird, the whole shopping thing, they'd do it every month. 

Every month since Tom stopped viewing his messages.

Edd knew Tom had seen his old emails and texts thanks to that feature, so he knew Tom was okay. But ever since 5 months ago..he just stopped. It had eaten Edd up inside, not knowing where his other best friend was, let alone okay. Edd had no idea if Tom was doing alright money wise, with food, that old job he got, or even his personal health and hygiene. He knew that Tom was very much so emotionally unstable, but that didn't stop him from sending his drunken friend texts every few days. 

Edd was the declared 'mother' of the group, always worrying and caring for everyone. And the fact that he REALLY didn't know if Tom was okay killed him. Matt was aware of Edds struggles and even tried to reach out to Tom himself, which was pretty rare for him. Why it was rare, he didn't know, but Matt had been kinda locked off the first few months after Tords betrayal. 

But then when Tord had showed up to their doorstep 2 months after Tom disappeared Matt opened up like a lock, and Tord was that code. All of Matts pent up emotions were released all at once, and in more ways then one. He had been a crying, angry man of emotion, and had even attacked Tord, landing a few hits before breaking down once more into a sobbing mess.

Matt was new to betrayal, having no problems as a child, and his *cough* stupidity, blinded him from any harmful words or actions to himself as a younger teenager. And well into his adulthood..All he cared about was his complexion, well, until Edd.

So he then cared about Edd and himself. But what Edd had failed to notice was that Matt really enjoyed every moment the four of them had together, even if he wouldn't admit it himself. Matt was a strange fellow, but so was everyone else in their loopy group of four.

Matt harshly elbowed Edd in the side in his sleep, making the green hoodied man wince. Edd huffed out in frustration, Matt did this too often, moving around in bed while unconscious, and sometimes sleepwalking out the damn door.

But this time they laid on their new sofa, since Tom had literally tossed the thing through the wall-which actually had scared him. 

Matt and Edd had their limbs tangled up while they watched some crappy shows about UFO's, talking about 'what they really are/look like". *SNORRRE* been there done that. 

Matt then gave Edds shin a nice kick and sent Edd into a fit of rage. Now his was pissed. He turned to his skinny boyfriend and grabbed the new eye cover Matt had bought earlier today, that said, " Wake Me When I'm Beautiful" Matt had thought of it as a joke cause he want on talking about how he was always beautiful. But in that slit moment of sheer annoyance Edd grabbed it and yanked back, letting it sharp harshly on Matts face.

Edd got his desired reaction; Matt jolted awake and shouted, " MY FACE!". Edds small giggled were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Edd quickly untangled himself from his, still yelling boyfriend, and walked over to the door.

" Now who could this be..?"

Edd whispered as he unlocked the door, and opened it wide enough to greet the newcomer. 

..

..

..

..

"..Tom?"

He was pretty sure his voice wavered, and the living room where Matt resides had gone silent. 

Tom cut off any thoughts that had sufaced.

"..h-hey Edd....long time no see. I-I'm really sorry I hadn't texted..or called....or emailed you back. I-I was just to caught up in everything that happened and I just couldn't take it! I-I abandoned you guys cuz I didn't want to depress you guys further with my l-lack of emotion..or random busts of emotions-I know that shouldnt matter but I was just really scared okay-?!-"

Edd broke Tom off from his ranting and most likely nearing panic attack. He wrapped his arms around the now taller..? And bigger? brit. Edd had always been shorter than Tom but he felt kind of puny up against him.  

Edd was still in shock really, and he hadn't realized that Tom had started sobbing, and heavily leaning against him. Geez he had gotten heavier too. Edd gently moved them to the floor and just let Tom cry his heart out. Edd hadn't realized it, but his own tears had started to leak down his face. 

Edd was so happy.

Tom was here, okay, a little worse for wear, but okay. Tom was here, and not drunk in an alley way, left for dead. Tom was safe now, protected, now. Edd could find peace from that nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him that Tom wasn't okay, wasn't safe. Well now he was, and Edd would protect him, and care for him.

He didn't realize when Matt had showed up but he had wrapped those skinny arms around them both. Edd thinks that Tom just cried harder.

Edd whispered, "it's okay", and " we forgive you" so many times it seems the chant had turned into a mantra. After a while of this, Tom had wiped his tears.

Edd smiled and Matt was getting up on his knees, ready to help Edd up. But before he could, Tomm pulled them both in with strong arms.

Edd could feel Matt tense, as well as himself. Edd was in serious shock, when was the last time Tom hugged him? It had to be a year ago or something, Toms hugs were just so rare! And dayum was he strong. Edd did not remember Tom having damn ARM MUSCLES, let along HUGE ONES. 

Edds face was slowly loosing color. Wait-SHIT TOM WAS LITERALLY SQUEEZING THE LIFE OUTTA HIM. He couldn't breathe, he tried tapping Toms shoulder to alert him that they were DYING. Matt was doing the same, and it took a few more taps to get Tom to realize what exactly he was doing.

" O-Oh! Sorry guys.."

 

He quickly let go, letting air instantly back into out shriveled lungs. 

Edds previous thoughts slowly came back to him-like his breathing. 

" Where have you been Tom? I know that you didn't answer any emails, texts or calls I sent you-"

Tom visibly winced at his words.

" But it's been 5 months since your phone was disconnected. Where have you been? We couldn't reach you, couldn't find you, or was like you just disappeared!"

Edd got a little worried, oh who was he kidding! He was very worried! Tom was GONE for 5 months, and he just shows up at his door?! And what scares him even more was the fact that Tom paused, and looked SHOCKED that he was gone for those 5 months. 

Edd was scared for him.

Tom answered after some THINKING. Why did he need to THINK about his answer?!

" Uhmm, I went on a business trip."

Edd's eyebrow twitched.

Did Tom think he was stupid?

" Thomas you work at Dunkin Doughnuts."

" Yeah but since I'm one of their best workers they upped my position and made me go check out another branch in a different country."

" Hm..then why was your phone disconnected?"

" I got myself a new one, had to trash the old one cuz of some drunken guy at a nearby bar smashing it against the wall or somethin."

Edd hummed, he still didn't trust that answer.

"..that's a long ass business trip.." He had mumbled before rubbin Matts back as he sat back up. He was still suspicious. He damn well had to be Tom was gone for 5. months.

It grew quiet as they all sat together.

Matt was the first to break the silence.

" When did you get so st..strong?"

Mat heaved himself back up, leaning heavily on Edd as he nodded.

" Yeah Tom, there's a whole lot of muscle you got under that sweatshirt. It's kinda freaking me out cause I know you despise exercise."

" Uhh..I worked out a bit...to let off some steam ya know?"

The couple squinted their eyes at the black eyed man. That don't make no sense.

" What?! I can CHOOSE to work out if I want to, no need to get yer thongs in a twist."

Edd slowly but surely lit up like a tree on Christmas(with Tom around). Ohhhhh shit, that.

Realizatiln dawned on Tom.

" Holy shit..are you actually wearing one right now..?"

Edd buried his burning face in Matts hoodie, and Matt was failing to keep calm. Matts own pale face had grown as red as a cherry.

'That was supposed to be a surprise!!' Edd mentally taunted himself. Damn you Tom.

Tom let out a bellowing belly laugh that echoed throughout the house. The couple were a mess.

••

After a few laughs later Tom, Matt and Edd found themselves talking over sleeping arrangements in the living room.

" Well how long do you plan on staying..?"

Edd asked curiously, he really wanted Tom to stay, as long as possible. He really missed his edgy punk attitude that the trio lacked.

" Well..i'll actually stay as long as you'll have me. My boss kind of...fired me for drinking on the job...?"

Edd gave Tom a disappointed look and Matt shrugged, before Edd broke into a large smile.

" And of course you can stay as long as you'd like! You can sleep on the couch until we get the spare room upstairs cleaned of Matts junk."

Edd smiled cheerfully, happy that Tom had considered staying long term.

Mat gave a confused glance at Edd.

" But what about Tor-OOFS-room?! Edd what the heck? I doubt he would mind sharin-ACK?! WHY?!!?"

Edd had elbowed Matt twice now.

" You can sleep on the couch tonight, and we'll deal with-other problems-tomorrow."

Edd had glared over at Matt during the pause in his sentence. Tom had flopped onto the couch, seemingly falling asleep in mere seconds. How tired was he?

" Niccceeeeee.."

Was all he managed before he passed out.

Edd grunted, looking over at Matt as Tom fell asleep. Matt stared at Edd with a questioning look, and Edd groaned, dragging Matt into the kitchen, away from Tom, even if he's asleep.

" Matt, what the heck?"

" What did I do?"

" You can't just go saying that Tord, the guy that 'ruined' Toms life lives here too!"

" Actually he did ruin all of out lives, and all of my pretty pretty things..."

" Matt, that was all random junk you owned for whatever reason, but I'm being serious!"

" What's there to be serious about?"

" MATT! Tom is in a really bad state right now, so If we tell Tom that we have accepted Tord back into our lives, desipte his faults, he will flip out. And who knows what that would lead to."

" Nothing good I suppose.."

" Exactly! So, all we have to do is go tell Tord that Toms here, and not say ANYTHING, to Tom about him, okay love?"

" Kay, but won't Tord be upset too?"

"..Maybe, but we have to tell him first. And bring it up with Tom in a week maybe, when he's settled in."

" Okay fine.."

" Let's go tell Tord."

" Okay kitten~"

Edd giggled as Matt bopped his nose and they both walked down the hall towards the Norwegians bedroom. 

" Oh, and that little gift you planned..?"

 Edds blush was back full force, but he smiled meekly up at his boyfriend. 

" I can't wait till later love~"

Cooed Matt, before sliding an arm over Edds waits and pulling him close. 

Edd tumbled over his words and just set for knocking on the door. Grumbling could be heard from inside of the room.

Edd finally managed to find the words he was looking for,

" Tord? We've come to ask you something."

The Norwegian's sleepy voice barely traveled throught the door,

" If y..you guys are asking for the house a..lone again set the date for Friday...and just don't do IT in my room."

He mumbled quickly after his last sentence,

"..the house smelled like sex last time..."

The couple outside tucked their faces down in shame, both of their faces on fire. 

" I-It's not that!"

Edd's voice cracked, embarrassment leaking through his words.

" It's about Tom!"

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh sorry guys, I just made one longer chap insted of 2 shorter ones :/


	5. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordy-boys POV this time around~

\--Tords POV--

The Norwegian's sleep was filled with past memories..some good, some bad. But it was sleep, and turns out unconsciousness hid him away from the real world...and Edd and Matt's constant smooching. Just like Paul and Pat..uhg he always turned out to be the third wheel in every scenario.

One dream, or past memories really took the light. It was about the day he accepted his defeat and was prepared for his..'ex' friends reactions. 

••

_He just couldn't take it anymore._

_Ever since that day..that dreadful day Tom shot him out of the sky, Edd lost all trust in him, and..Matt realized how much he disliked him. That day...that ruined his life._

_He should have known better..raising an army...creating weapons of mass destruction..planning to RULE THE WORLD. Those were the dreams of a mad man that died along with his robot. He was stupid to think he could pull it all off. And to be truely sadisfied in the end._

_Just because he had a burning rage for those who had always doubted him..hurt him...doesn't mean that doing something THIS destructive would truely prove them wrong. He had no idea where those who had wronged him are now, or even if they remembered his name._

_All he really wanted was revenge against those who thought he was weak and powerless..so he had become strong and powerful. Taken over an entire army. Set up bases in Norway and England._

_But..when he lost his friends while making that rash decision, everything was put into place. He realized just how worthless all of this ended up being, so he disbanded the army and their orders for seizing certain states in the summer._

_His closer soldiers stayed loyal to him, around 20 soldiers he had once personally trained. Including his two pilots that had become almost like parents to him. It was funny really, how two men could find love under such circumstances. He found joy in their love, and made sure they were always safe, and in return, they took care of him. Sometimes their constant worrying and caring became a little much, but he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy it(deep down)._

_So when he was blasted out of that robot and become numb in both his right side, and mind, his gay pilot parents took care of him right away. It had taken him a full month and a half to fully recover, and be all 'mentally there'._

_His pilots stayed by his side the entire time. And he was the worried one when he noticed their tired faces when he finally 'woke up'._

_Turns out, in his right arm, all of the nerves, most of his muscles and bones had been torn, ripped or shattered during his decent to that grassy hill-top. So, there was no use in keeping the arm, it was dead weight really. He had it amputated, and while adjusting to use his left hand, created a robotic prothstetic arm from left over parts of his fallen robot._

_Once attatched it was hard to get used to, the pains that shook his body every night was by far the worst parts of it, but in time, his body ajusted to the foreign object now connected to him._

_The scars that littered the right side of his body couldn't be helped too much, just time, pain meds and some light treatment. But his right eye...that really couldn't be fixed. He had become blind in that eye, if the scars that traveled from the side of his face to his nose proved anything. He chose to hide the dulled eye from others behind a black eyepatch._

_But the physical pain couldn't compare to what he was feeling inside._

_His betrayal to his friends had hit him hard, everything was just happening so quickly, he just wanted to get away from them, to avoid their happy smiles and stares when he returned from ' the big city'. It ate him up inside, he had even stayed to endulge them in going with them on small adventures like they used to._

_If he felt so compelled to get away from them, why did he want to go back SO BADLY?!_

_So...he gave into his feelings. He wanted to be around them again, near their playful attitudes. He wanted to go back._

_He ordered the army to break apart and shut down his base in Norway, as well as here in England. He still owned both bases, and resided in the one here for the month or two he was healing, but didn't check on either after he went out that day to face the trio._

_Paul and Pat rented out an apartment nearby, just in case he came running back to them for whatever reason._

_But he had packed his bags, and set off to Edd, Matt and Toms new  re-made house. He still had the means of finding their location, so he knew exactly where they were the moment he walked up to their doorstep._

_He had waited at the enterence for at least 10 minuets, just staring at the locked door. He was scared. So scared. But he needed them. He truely did. So he knocked, once, twice and a third time._

_The door opened and he hid his scars under his hoodie, hood up and all._

_Edd was the one to answer of course, Matt never seemed to be quick enough to do so._

_Tord could see Edds face change from gleeful, to shock, then fear..and lastly sadness._

_Edds voice had been trembling, hand gripping his green hoodie and tears pricking his eyes._

_" Tord..is that you?"_

_Tord nodded, his vocal cords seemed to just stop working._

_" Why?"_

_Tord sighed and looked down with his only good eye. He finally managed to speak after a minuet of thinking and silence._

_" Such a vague question Edd..but I'll tell you. I.... really am a broken man Edd. People had always doubted that I would be strong enough for what life would throw my way, so I had planned to prove them all wrong. I got powerful. I...I raised an army, and did not go to the big city to fulfill what ever dream I had made up at the time. I planned to rule the world Edd. Hellvete, I planned so many terrible things. I have no hope left. I made mistakes, such terrible mistakes. Ones that will leave me scarred for life. And I deserve every injury that had come my way that day I betrayed you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, because, frankly I don't think I deserve it. I..I just really wanted to see you. Up close. In person. Because I miss you so much and I'm going insane without a purpose, or you g-guys.."_

_His voice had cracked, tears now streaming down his one eye. He couldn't bare to look at Edd in the eyes, but he'd imagine he'd be crying as well. Or, maybe just angry with him. Angry that he came back at all. Sometimes Tord just wishes he had died in that robot. But here he was, on Edds doorstep, balling his eye out._

_Edd had quickly lundged for him, and Tord flinched back, expecting pain to blossom somewhere on his body. But what he felt was two arms wrapping tightly around his body, and heard the sobbs of his best friend._

_"..Edd?"_

_" Tord I forgive you! I-I really miss you too..I agree that what you did was selfish, and stupid, and cruel! But the fact that you came back in the end means you really do care. And I promise that I am here for you, I promise Tord! Just please try not to be as dumb Tordy! Please THINK before you damn well act!"_

_Edd cried harshly into Tords hoodie, staining the red a darker shade. Tord just clung to Edd like he was the lifeline he was, and cried with him._

_After that, days had passed, weeks, months. Matt was over the fact that Tord had betrayed him as soon as the bruise on his eye healed. He could have just forgotten too._

_Ever since that night Tord was accepted back into Edd and Matts lives things had gotten a whole lot better. And the fact that Tom had just left them high and dry, pissed him off. But at least he didn't have to deal with his annoying ass personality._

_He really didn't care much for Tom, despite..*cough* his rare wet dream about the guy. He had always had conflicting feelings about his blue hoodied enemy, at one point he had thought he liked the guy..more than the temporary friends they were. But then again, time changed them both. The blue jackass got edgyer, drunker, and just more rude in general._

_Still, Tom was hella unique, and actually pretty interesting once you get past his shit attitude. But they were still enemies, so Tord always kept his defensive 'fuck off' guard on._

_••_

So when Edd had knocked on his door, his sleep-hazed mind barely registered what his first question was, it what he was was actually a question. But the only thing that really woke him the hell up was that dreadful, horrible name.

 

" Tom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHA I LIED THE SCENE YALL ARE WATING FOR WILL BE TOMORROW-Sorry if your hopes r crushed but that kinda my job here guys ;p


	6. Faen..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday..or the day before that..I'm afraid I write these chapters at night, after my very busy days. The chapters end up being finished around 1, 2, or 3 am every morning, every day :/ and I got school hella early, so I just really needed some sleep yesterday, sorry y'all ;3; (so I've officially become nocturnal)
> 
> Idk why you guys were so hyped about this chap..I mean sure shit goes down but there is WAYYY worse stuff that'll happen later lovelies~
> 
> oh, and if nobody knows what the title means it's Norwegian for 'fuck' :3

\--No ones POV--

 

" Tom" 

Edds voice seemed to echo in Tords head as he shuffled out of bed and slammed the door open.

" What about Tom?"

Edd was cautious to answer, fiddling with his hoodies sleeve.

" Uhh..well you see-"

" Toms back."

Matt interrupted, Edd sent his tall boyfriend a sharp glare. 

" Really Matt?"

" What! I just said it. He's back, and asleep on the couch. He also plans to stay for as long as he's wanted, which I'm sure wil be a very long time, since we miss him so!"

...

" MATT!"

Edd was pretty mad by now, not only did Matt just shout out that Tom had come back, but planned to stay. Edd WAS going to ease the subject in, but apparently Matt had other plans.

Tord had been silent.

Then angry.

Then furious.

 " Faen Edd! AND Matt!! How could you let this happen?! Why did you let him stay?!!?"

Edd stood his ground, Tord was shorter than all of them after all, even though that metal arm could most definetly beat someone to a bloody pulp if they pissed off the wrong comminist midget. 

" What do you mean 'let this happen'?! Tord, Tom had been MISSING, I had missed him so much, how could you think that I wouldn't let him back into our arms? Our LIVES?!"

" Edd, how could you even trust him after what he's put you and Matt through!?"

" Well we forgave you."

..

...

He did have a point.

Tord ruffled his messy bed-head hair, trying to pull out the knots. He sighed, calming down slightly.

" So what do you want with me then?"

" Well Matt and I had thought that maybe it would be best if you left for the week...? Just to ease him into our lives once again before throwing him another major curveball."

" So your kicking me out."

" Precisely!"

Matt chirped, with a smile on his face, either ignoring or unaware of the deadpanned faces his two housemates had given him. Blunt as always Matt.

Tord felt defeated. They'd favor Tom, over HIM? It did kind of make sense..the mistakes Tords made had royally screwed their lives up completely. He gave out an exhausted sigh and nodded.

" Ok, syk etterkomme.."

Matt raised a brow, and Edd seemed to have learned a little bit, only getting the 'okay' part of the sentence.

" I said, that I'll comply..geez"

The couple gave each other thumbs up and watched as Tord walked back into his room. A muffled sentence traveled through the door.

" And I'm guessing you want me out as soon as possible? As in now?"

Edd perked up, happy that, dispite Tords overall anger at the situation, he was still going along with what needed to be done. Edd assumed he was doing it more for Edd and Matt, than Tom anyways.

Tord hurriedly packed a few extra hoodies, shorts, pants, boxers and shoes for his clothing and accessories. It all took around 5 minuets to get ready, and Tord quickly shoved the remaining guns into his red duffle bag. He snagged some of his hentai from its hiding place before shoving it too, into his bag and opening the door once again.

Edd was a little anxious. What if Tom woke up? What would he do? Could Edd stop them from fighting? Probably not, Toms gotten bigger overall and Tords got a damned metal arm. He wouldn't get in the middle of that. Edd was broken from his thoughts when Matt placed a hand on his shoulder, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile. 

He was feeling a little more confident already.

Tord fake gagged and pushed through them, walking down the steps quietly. The couple followed close behind.

A groan could be head from downstairs, but the three just pegged it as the stairs noises echoing throughout the house.

Tord was getting a little more on edge as they neared the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't seen Tom in so many months, and he didn't really want to.

The three reached the bottom of the stairs and crept to the door. 

That's when they heard a grunt coming from the living room. Then the couch springs moving. The three scrambled through the nearest entry way and looked in every direction for a window. Matt found one quickly and opened it hurriedly.

Matt practically shoved Tord out the window, and Tord scrambled to get out of the house. Why was Tord so afraid all of a sudden? It's like a blanket of fear had him covered. 

 

\--Toms POV--

Tom was having a nightmare, or a restless sleep more or less. But his night terrors were thankfully cut off by hushed yelling from upstairs. His senses could easily pick up a third voice in the argument. 

Strange. 

Maybe the two were face-timing someone..eh, his still sleep-deprived mind didn't care enough to listen in. But when he heard the steps creak, most likely a few minuets later he let out a long groan and rolled onto his side. Why did they have to ruin his 'almost asleep' state of mind?

He grunted, a bit frustrated that everything seemed so hypersensitive now. His sight were too blurry at first, and his vision hurt from the precise focus on the carpet beneath his feet. He sighed and shuffled towards the kitchen, where the two doofeses panicked about..shoving something through their window?

"..the hell guys....?"

He questioned, focusing his vision, dispite the throb of his heads incoming migraine. 

Toms eye sockets widened.

..

..

...

...

....

....

RED.

All Tom saw was red. 

The red of a hoodie. Of a traitor. Of a blood-stained arm after a battle. Of newly open wounds.

The color of HIM.

H I M

 

T  O  R  D

 

Before Tom could recognize what he was doing he had lifted Tord by his neck. The small communist struggled for air, and all Tom could see was pink.

Pink.

The color of the smoke that had been billowing from his hollow sockets that bored into Tords head.

Tom could already feel the change in himself, the need to just let everything out, to destroy his enemy, and rampage until he felt sane again.

Tom couldn't see Tord.

He couldn't see the scars HE's caused.

Only felt his own bottled up emotions swirl in his gut unpleasantly.

 

\--Tords POV--

 Before he could touch the cool grass of their yard he had been yanked back by someone..something...?

He took one quick look before he saw something black yank him back, looked misty, and non-physical..like a shadow. Before he could check it out once more that fear had come back full force.

Strong, powerful hands grabbed him by his neck and lifted until his feet dangled well above the ground. The hold was tight, and he tried prying the hand off of his neck with his mechanical arm. 

It didn't budge.

The hell?

Since when was Tom this damn strong?

Was he seriously screwed?

Tord opened tear filled eyes, the lack of air was really doing a number on his pipes. 

He wished he hadn't.

The look on Toms face sent shivers down his spine. 

Toms eyes seemed to spew pink smoke and his whole face was pulled into a look of pure rage.

If only looks could kill.

Well Tom was practically strangling him to death.

And yet Tord managed to get a few words out.

" Faen..! ...T-Tom......y..you..fF-uCker...whhhy..did you come..back?!-"

This only seemed to make him more angry. 

 

\--Toms POV--

He couldn't hear Edd and Matts screams for him to stop, only Tords crude words. Well he was choking the guy to death. But he had his reasons.

" WHY DID I COME BACK?!!! THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU COMMIE BASTARD, YOU LEFT. YOU BLEW UP THE HOUSE. YOU KILLED JON. YOU RUINED. OUR. LIVES. AND YOUR ASKING ME WHY I LEFT?!!? I LEFT, BECAUSE I WAS TEARING AT THE SEAMS. THAT INCIDENT WAS THE LAST. DAMN. STRAW TORD."

Tom was very ready to kill the man now, but the sharp pain that shot through his arms alerted him. His head began to throb harder, and his spine ached. He groaned and released the purple-faced commie, leaning heavily on the fridge he was holding Tord up next to. Dark grey crept up his bare arms, and he hurriedly ran to the bathroom, glad that his two roommates were too busy fussing over Tords pathetic ass.

 

 


	7. Black and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omf guys I didn't abandon y'all, I just have been seriously busy, and hope to come out with more chapters very soon ;3   
> PLUS ik this is really short, and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Oh and author can't title :/

\--Toms POV--

The black-eyed Brit slammed the door to the bathroom before locking it quickly, he didn't want any of the others to see him right now. They wouldn't understand, nor would he want to explain. Hell, he doesn't even know all of his own history.

The sharp pain in his legs made him wobble and lean heavily against the polished sink.

Tom groaned out as his headache increased, pressure building up in his forehead at an increasing rate.

His body ached, wracked with rage. The pain, anger, hatred, fear, and loneliness all was being pulled up into this moment. 

He cried out in pain as his hands grew in size, bones popping, and molding into the needed form. Sharp talons grew out of thick paw-like hands, as the black and purple scales traveled up through his shoulders to his chest.

" stupid Tord....-"

His back strained and he felt his lower tail bone joints move and shift. The bones vertebrae grew, longer and thinner, with the same black and purple scales covering the new long tail he had sported.

" I hate him"

Next were his legs, and he could feel the bones grind against each other as they re-arranged themselves. He winced as his bones grew longer. His feet bones grew in size, and his leg was now bent in a 'hind leg' type of shape. Some nice sharp black nails grew out of each scaled paw, the black nearly consuming every limb but his head. 

He growled out in pain. He knew what was to come next. The monster-like-man's tail thwapped anxiously as the pain in his forehead increased. He whimpered in pain as the purple and black horns grew out of his skull, pointing straight up. The horns were quite large, almost scraping the ceiling with his new hind-legs added height. He probably grew a foot taller..so around 7'3 now...?

The Brit looked at his reflection in the mirror, panting from the strain of the shifting pains he had just went through.

He just felt so damn sore.

And Jesus it felt as if he was either seriously injured in some way, and couldn't shift for several months, or just hadn't shifted in a long, LONG time. Both scenarios lead to him being out of shape in that sense, he needs to shift a few times a month to stay pain free from the process.

The hybrid-man let out a sigh he didn't know he held..his new ears twitched and rotated to the sounds of his friends in the kitchen.

 

 

There were none.

 

 

 

 

 

*BAM BAM BAM*

 

Tom gripped his head and curled in on himself. Jesus Christ that was loud! His sensitive ears pressed against his hair showing signs of discomfort, even though no one could see it. The Norwegian accent that drifted through the doorway was filled with anger.

The damned lil' devil.

 

" FAEN THOMAS LET ME THE HELLVETE IN!! YOU CANT LOCK ME OUT, IM GONNA FUCKING RAM THE DOOR DOWN!" 

The loud knocks now connected to their overly-aggressive owner, Tom found out. Ol' Tordy boy is actually going to break the damn door down.

" I WILL BREAK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN YOU FUCKER"

" oh shi-"

Tom mumbled under his breath before his instincts took over. His body lurched itself to the window and threw open the lock. It was still night, and the dark would hide his monstrous features well.

The humonster crawled out of the window, not unlike a lizard. Once he was gripping the side of the wall, he was high enough to jump over the the white picket fence his house mates had put up.  

Tom's paw pads landed on the soft soil, hard, but he could handle falls from several feet in the air and such, so this was cake. And even if he did hurt himself, his body automatically heals itself. 

A perk of being Thomas Ridgewell.

 The humonster raced out across the dead street, and into a nearby alleyway. He continued to run.

And run.

And r u n.

And r  u  n.

 

Until he was far from the house, and staring into the woods he had woken up in. 

Fear bubbled up in his chest like tar, the thick flow of emotions seemed to swallow him whole.

His breathing quickened. 

The brits thoughts were consumed with the recent events that occurred. 

Waking up with no memories of the past few months.

Finally meeting back with his best friends.

Finding out his old enemy-which he though he killed-was very much so alive, and still wanted to kill him. For revenge? 

Possibly.

For the fact that Tom was still alive after all of those months of disappearing? 

Stronger possiblity.

The humonsters breathing was all over the place, and before he knew it he was running again.

Away from the forest ~~_of answers_~~.

Away from his fears ~~_home_~~.

 

But he truely can't run from himself.

 

 


	8. Authors Note

M BACK EVERYONE

 

And im sorry this isn't a real chapter but...

I know I was gone for the longest time, and I'm so sorry. So much has happened, ever since my surgery I've been prone to getting sick more often. And after I got a concussion recently I've been sick more times than I can count. Plus, Finals are here, and I've been studying my ass off. So I am truly, sorry for not posting anything sooner. It's been months.

BUT

Since Finals are this week and next week I will have some more free time to start up the chapters. 

AND SO...

 

The official launch date for future chapters is scheduled for Thursday the 22nd!!


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH  
> I AM BACK-(with another short chapter lmao ;3)  
> AND READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED
> 
> and sorry it's Friday lmao

The rest of the night consisted in a hazy blur. Tom could barely recognize his actions last night, but remembered that he had not fully shifted. Thank GOD. If he had done so he would surely be found out.

And who knows what the hell could happen to him next.

But he did remember running around, smashing head-first into trees, and digging himself a hole underneath the parks large rock formation. 

Tom assumed he had passed out, or knocked himself out, because when he woke up he was covered in dirt.

He looked around in a daze, and then remembered he was underneath the-very large-park rock. 

He looked down at himself, a few scratches and torn clothes, but nevertheless; he was back in his original state.

The drunk groaned and pressed the balls of his palms towards his empty sockets, trying to wipe the sleep away. He had a headache of course, he always did after shifts. This one was a whole lot more painful, because of the 'not shifting a few times per month' rule.

He sighed and crawled through the tunnel out of the mini-den. Looks like it's still night..or probably early morning. He pushed himself through the hole fully and stood up on shakey legs. 

Jesus his limbs hurt. And his head. And his everything. Oh, he could so go for a drink right now.

Thomas dusted himself free of dirt and looked towards the horizon-yep, the sun was rising. He had just enough time to fill the hole, and run back to the guys.

And don't forget to beg for forgiveness too.

The brit groaned and kicked the dug up dirt back into the hole, trying to get rid of the evidence. The torn trees would be un-fixable, but this was the least he could do. 

He then started his trek back home, walking out across the empty park and towards the rejuvenated house of three. 

How was he going to face HIM? 

The man that caused ALL of this?

And how could he face THEM after leaving again?

Would they be scared he just up and left for good now? He really hoped they didn't think so.

 

" I'm coming back guys.."

 

~•~•~

(POV Tord)

~•~•~

 

The communist had broken the door down to late. The receding figure-that was the drunken brit- had already jumped the fence(he would never know how) And was currently running for his life.

" DAMNIT"

He yelled, looking over at the shocked couple. Furious glint in his one eye.

" He can't be trusted you see?! I know it's highly hypocritical. But do you two not see?!?? Or even come to comprehend-Thomas is GONE! He's violent, bipolar, and a drunken idiot! He can't even last an hour in this house!"

" Tord! Don't say that! You have to admit, he didn't know you were here! He thought that he had killed you in the accident! This had been a huge shock for him!"

Edds sweet voice didn't carry as the Norwegian yelled out again.

" EDD! Come to your senses! He was GONE! Completely GONE!!! Even I couldn't find him with all of my resources! He's now a complete mystery! We don't know this Tom! The Tom you knew died long ago!!"

" DONT SAY THAT!!"

Edd screamed, and Matt wrapped his arms around the short brit for comfort. 

" Lets just go sit down."

Matt mumbled, picking his love up bridal style and walking over to the couch. Tord hesitated before walking down with them. 

Tom really was an unknown case now. After distappearing for all of these years, then showing back up, strong as ever, the layers of bubbling suspicion grew.

Where had Tom been? How did he get so TALL. Now that drunken idiot towered above him, by a foot it seems. And he's BUFF TOO?!? Tom NEVER worked out. He pretty much always refused to. But he was naturally skinny, so he never really gained weight either. 

Okay he was getting off topic. 

Another thing, how in the hell did Tom jump out the window from this height? Seriously, that fall would have broken his legs, for sure.

Tord growled under his breath.

 

" I will figure you out Tom. Weather you want me to or not."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Tords still a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL.  
> I lied to you guys.  
> Turns out, I’m waaayyyyyy lazier than I originally thought  
> BUT  
> I do plan on updating every Friday(if i can)  
> If I can't, I'll do so Saturday.  
> I really do want to continue this, and wont give up  
> If the chapters are really late, I’m super sorry, but I am quite busy, and struggle with writers block/art blocks often  
> Thanks to my bitchass depression
> 
> LOOKING ON THE BRIGHT SIDE
> 
> I’m hopefully back  
> Thanks for waiting babes ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay, I also got around to making a Tumblr, so if any of you guys want announcements early/wanna ask some questions hit me up on the blog  
> ^^  
> https://acidtearx.tumblr.com

Tom was fumbling with his torn clothes while he walked. He couldn't really walk into the house like this, could he?

He decided on taking his tattered sweatshirt off completely. His jeans weren't that bad, and his converse were dirty. But that didn't matter too much, so he continued down the sidewalk. Should he hide the sweatshirt? He didn’t necessarily want his friends to learn about his...condition. And with that new little shit running around the house he had to keep himself in check.

Who knew what Tord would do if he found out.

Tom felt himself shiver, his mind could only come up with so many things Tord could do to him.

The brit let out a sigh, had he really gotten any sleep last night? He was exhausted, physically and mentally. He really needed one solid night of sleep. He also needed to figure out what he was going to say to Matt and Edd..what type of excuse would work?

Well...he wouldn’t be lying if he told them about his PTSD..concerning the incident that is. Maybe that would do, telling them that seeing Tord face just, set him off.

Tom abruptly stopped, groaning loudly before continuing.

They would probably make him apologize to the gremlin.

Was it really worth it…?

The brit grumbled under his breath, folding his hoodie up and tucking it under his arm. Of course it's worth it, they’re worth it.

“ Am I worth it…?”

Honestly, he didn’t think so, but those two have enough love in there heart to let TORD of all people back in there lives, how much worse could Tom be? He truly can’t be sure, but he would try for them. To be better, to keep himself under control, to drink less. He would do it for his small family.

So he didn’t hesitate to knock on the door when he arrived at their house. He considered letting them sleep in before, but he doubted Edd and Matt were still asleep. Matt tends to wake up bright-eyed and bushy tailed, unlike Tord and himself. Edd would kinda be forced to wake up by Matt, but that was his problem.

Thankfully, Tom didn’t have to wait long, the door was unlocked and swung open by Matt. He could tell Matt had been worried...were those bags under his eyes? Had the couple stayed up all night? He really hoped they didn’t.

“ Tom! Edd Tom’s back!”

Matt called out, and soon enough Edd was stumbling over his feet to get to the door. But when he looked at an equally shocked, and tired Edd, he felt all kinds of guilt. He really was a burden wasn’t he?

“ Tom! Your-your back! Wait, wha-what happened last night?! Why did you attack Tord?! Like, physically try to KILL HIM?!! And th-then you just ran away! Jumped out of our bathroom window-”

Edd looked so afraid, and in that moment Tom realized just how distraught they had been.

“ Did you think I would leave again?”

Edd was silenced by Toms words, looking up at the black-eyed male with large watery eyes.

“ Edd, Matt..I-I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have run. I just..the incident with Tord really screwed me up. And...I really had thought I killed him. Then I started to think that it was better off that way, with him dead. So I guess..since I had told myself what he was better gone so many times-my mind decided, that when I ACTUALLY SAW him alive, he SHOULD be dead. I know it's not okay, I..I’M just not okay. I’m not okay guys. I haven’t been since Tord betrayed you all. So...I know I can’t really make up for what I did last night, what's done is done. That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry, or guilty for what I did.”

Tom ended his explanation, pleading to the stars that they would understand. And thankfully, they did. Matt and Edd were still quite shaken up, but he could tell they were just glad to have him back.

They all talked through some things after that, and after the tension was gone, Matt took it upon himself to cheer everyone up with some breakfast. He seemed to have made crude smiley face-shaped pancakes. The trio sat at the table in the kitchen, eating away at the (surprisingly) well made pancakes. Matt had decided the pancakes didn't look pretty enough and used up half of his pink edible glitter.

The texture was a little much for Tom, but that didn't stop him from eating. He was absolutely starved. Matt had made what seemed like an endless supply, and Tom ate until he was stuffed. God, it felt like his stomach had been empty for decades.

He huffed before pulling himself up, placing his plate in the sink and rinsing it off. He then opened the mug cabinet, and found his favorite blue mug sitting there, looking clean as ever. His eyes widened a bit, and couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled his face. He chuckled before walking over to the coffee pot, picking the strongest brand they owned.

He would need something this strong to keep him going through the day. He could already feel his eyelids grow heavy.

The pleasant mood was interrupted by sluggish stomps from upstairs, then slowly descending down until the culprit was standing in the kitchen doorway.

The Norwegian’s tired state was shaken off quickly, turning into a strong face of anger. Edd and Matt exchanged worried glances before watching Tord and Tom make direct eye contact.

“ Why, are you here? I thought you ran away.” Tords words didn't seem to affect Tom in the slightest.

“ Because I’ve come back. For good.”

“ As if! Your insane! You had left these two, and hadn’t bothered to call or text them back. And, after 5 MONTHS you decide to come back?!? What’s your excuse for this one?”

Tom couldn’t help but flinch to that statement. He was right. It was selfish of him to not contact them. Or at least tell them he was okay.

“ I was on a business trip.”

“ HAHAHA! Really? A 5 month business trip?

“ Yes. It turned out they needed more hands so I just decided to stay there.”

“ Sure, sure. But ignoring these two was a real shitty thing to do Thomas. They needed you.”

“ BECAUSE OF THINGS YOU DID!!!” Tom couldn’t help the anger that leaked into him. It was originally all because of Tord. All of it.

Tord looked conflicted before deciding to end the conversation there. He set onto glaring at Tom for the time being. Tom’s eyeless sockets stared right back.

“..O-okay guys, you’ve made your points. Now, lets just chill out and eat okay?” Edd’s voice was weak and pleading, Tom could tell Edd and Matt were stressing out like crazy. A lot had happened in the last day or so, and Tom would like nothing less that to calm down.

Toms coffee was almost done, and one angry communist walked his way over to the mug cabinet and pulled out his own robotic-themed cup, grabbing his brew of coffee and standing next to Tom, glare still present on his face and not losing eye contact with Tom.

Tom let out a breath of air when his coffee was finally done, and quickly shuffled to the table, sitting back in his chair. He quietly sipped the hot coffee, not minding the temperature in the slightest.

Edd and Matt were still stiff but decided to ignite some kind of conversation.

“ So Tim, we found your guitar!” Matts cheerful voice filled the room.

“ Its Tom-but really?! You really found Susan?!?! I was so worried about her!”

“ What do you mean? We did find it just sitting on the sidewalk at the park. Why did you leave it? I know you never would.” Edd’s questioning was enough to make Tom nervous.

“Uhmn..I got into an argument with some guys at a bar..yeah. And I had left a while after, and decided to go out and play Susan for a while. But those same guys found me a while after..they jumped me and took her away from me. I thought it was gone for good!”

“ Ah...it was a little busted when we found it, but we fixed her up for you!” Edd’s comment sent a spark of sadness through him. Had she broken? How bad was it?

“ Yeah! Looks as good as new!”

Tom thanked them both, but failed to notice Tord giving him a curious look. Tord had noticed the nervousness on Tom's face, and took note of it. He ought to question him right here and right now,

But where’s the fun in that?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy the fic! Please let me know if you want any small requests having to do with the stories theme so I can include them in!  
> And comments are always appreciated!  
> THEY GIVE ME LIFE *^*
> 
> Thanks guys!
> 
> \- AcidTears


End file.
